Alive in the End
by talia225
Summary: Life of 13 years old Hailey Ford was never easy. She already lost too much. She never knew about her powers until her grandma died and her power suddenly appeared. Now she is lost in Magic School where she was sent. She is dead inside but still alive. Can a new friend learn her how to live again? Or will her family secret destroy the last sparkle of hope inside of her?
1. Beginning

_**∞A/N: Hi, guys! Here is my new story. I know I should continue my other stories but this idea just popped into my head. So I had to write it down. I hope you will like it and I prose that I will update my story Left And Hurt soon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

One girl was walking to her class, but she wasn't just any girl. It was thirteen years old, Hailey Fort. When you looked at her you could see a girl with long dark brown hair and mysterious hazel eyes. Someone could say that the most amazing thing about her was being a witch, but that wasn't a true. She was a much more.

The potions class just started when Hailey sat down on the chair next to Chris Halliwell. She didn't know him much because she was new in Magic School. But she already heard that he is a son of one of the Charmed Ones.

"So today we are going to make a Teleportation potion. You will work in pairs and if you won't have enough time to finish it on the lesson, I hardly recommend to you to try it at home. You can find the receipt on page 21 in the book.

Please begin," the teacher said.

She opened the book on the page with Teleportation potion and tried to understand it, but she couldn't.

Chris could see the despair on Hailey's face, so he decided to help her. "Do you know how to make this potion?" he asked her gently.

"No. I'm sorry but I'm new here and I'm kind lost in it," she admitted.

"It's okay. I can help you. My mom helps me with making potions so I should know how to do it," he gave an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, you are so nice," she smiled back.

Chris tried to teach names of potion ingredients and then he put first ingredients into the potion. Before they were able to finish it, the bell ranged.

"I'm sorry I was slowing you down," Hailey apologized to Chris.

"It's fine, I'm glad I could help a little."

"I just wish we were able to finish it. I guess I won't be able to do it at home on my own," Hailey said sadly.

"If you would like we could meet tomorrow at my place and try it again. What do you say?" he asked.

"That would be great but I don't what to bother you."

"No, it's totally okay. And by the way my mom is one of the best potion makers so I'm sure she can help us," he grinned.

After they packed their things they went together on lunch. They talked about their powers, hobbies family, and that kind of stuff.

"Is your mom a witch? Or dad?" Chris asked curiously.

Hailey wasn't a person who likes to share personal information with anyone else, but Chris seemed to her as a great boy. She was nice to her, he was funny and what's more, he actually cared.

"My mom was a witch and dad was a mortal. But they died. After my grandma died I've discovered my powers. I was sent her to learn how to control them ," as she talked few tears dropped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude. I shouldn't have asked you about your family," he felt bad for upsetting her.

"No, it's okay. The death is part of our lives, we can't control it neither we can fight it. And remember every death has a reason," she said.

Chris had to admit that her words were trustful but even though he felt bad for asking. He could tell from her words that she was extraordinarily strong, wise, mature, but he could also see the pain behind the words.

It was Saturday afternoon when Hailey knocked on the doors of Manor. "Hi, I'm Haley Fort, a friend of Chris. He offered to help me with school," Hailey said to Chris's mother.

"Hello, come in. I'm Piper, his mother," Piper said and let the girl inside.

"He is not here yet, he went to pick up something but he should be back soon," she told her.

"I will wait for him if it's okay," Hailey said.

"Of course. You can sit on the couch. Would you like a tea or water while you are waiting?"

"The tea would be great," she answered.

After few minutes Piper returned to the room with two cups of tea and some deliciously looking cookies.

"Thank you," the girl said as Piper gave her a cup.

She sat opposite the girl. Hailey looked like a nice girl, but Piper wanted to find out more about all of Chris's friends. Especially when it was a girl.

"Do you go to Magic School?" she asked her.

"Yes, but I've just started. I'm in the same class as Chris, but he's much better with magic," the girl answered.

"He practices a lot with his brother, cousins, aunts and with me. But don't worry, I think you will be great. It takes a lot of practice," Piper gave her an encouraging smile. "What are your powers?"

"I'm not sure yet because I found out that I'm a witch only a month ago. But I have Cryokinesis so far," she said proudly.

"Wau, Cryokinesis that's a rare power a strong one," Piper was shocked.

"It was my mom's power. It's nice to know I have something in common with her," Hailey said.

Before Piper could say anything else her youngest son just orbed in.

"Hi, Hailey! I'm sorry if I'm late but I had to get some ingredients for the potion," he greeted her and also apologized as soon as he saw her.

"It's fine, I've talked with your mom," she gave him a small smile.

"So can we start?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, totally," she grinned.

"Okay, then let's go to the attic," he said and then walked upstairs. He and Hailey were almost upstair when Piper said: "Be careful, please try not to blow out the house.

"Wau, this place looks amazing, Chris," Hailey was surprised when she saw the attic. "Potions, Book of Shadows full of spells. Chris, you are so lucky to have all of this,"

she said but she wasn't jealous.

"So let's begin."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is only beginning of the story. It will get much darker and more sad. I hope you liked it and that you will stick with me, Chris and Hailey on this adventure. Thanks for reading!**_

 **∞ Thalia**


	2. The Source

**∞A/N: Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed Christmas with your family and friends :) and got what you wanted :)**

 **I also want to add some things I forgot to mention. My English isn't so great because it's not my first language so I'm doing my best. I also forgot to tell you that this is set in unchanged future. And you can find a description of some powers right below if you need more just ask**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

 **Powers:**

∞Hailey Fort -Cryokinesis is a rare and strong elemental power that enables the user to generate and manipulate cold and ice. This ability is generally used to project streams or blasts of intense cold intended to freeze targets.

-The ability to shoot Fireballs is a lethal power mostly associated with evil, most notably demons

-Astral Projection, Basic powers (scrying, spell casting, potion making, mediumship)

∞Chris Halliwell-Orbing, Telekinetic orbing, Telekinesis, Sensing, Basic powers

-Photokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate light.

∞Piper Halliwell- Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Basic powers

 **Chapter 2: The Source**

Hailey was again in the Manor, revising with Chris for their history test.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked while she was carrying shopping bags filled with food.

"We were just revising for a history test, but we are done," Chris answered.

"It's getting late, I should probably go. Thanks for help Chris," she said. She was already on her way out when Piper stopped her.

"Why don't stay for a dinner with us?" she offered her.

"Thank you, that's really sweet from you but I don't want to bother you."

"No, it's okay, stay," Piper told her.

"I'm going to cook dinner. You two can stay and watch TV if you want."

"We can help you in the kitchen," Hailey offered.

"You don't have to do it."

"I will gladly help, I like cooking," Hailey smiled.

"Okay then, let's go you two," Piper returned that smile. The girl was surprising her more and more but in a good way.

"Wyatt! Dinner is ready, come downstair," she called for her eldest son.

"Mom he is out with his friends, I forgot to tell you," Chris said.

"Okay, but I will have to talk to him about this. He's not spending time with his family anymore, I don't like that," she mumbled.

"Let's go eat before the food gets cold," Hailey suggested.

"Good idea."

They were sitting around the table and eating spaghetti bolognese, which smelled and also tasted amazingly.

"They are great, I love them. We have to make them more often mom," Chris commented.

"Sure, we can but you have to help me. It was great to have such skillful helpers in the kitchen today," Piper smiled at the kids."Who taught you how to cook, Hailey?" she wondered.

"I was watching my grandmother when she cooked. Sometimes I was cooking with her or baking. We would make little muffins with chocolate chips and blueberries inside of them when I was sad. She was really great. She was always joking my mom, that she couldn't cook and she was scared that I would inherit that. You should saw her face when she had found out I can cook, she was so relieved," Hailey didn't even realize how she started to laugh when she was thinking about her grandmother.

Piper was confused by what Hailey said. Did it meet her grandmother and mom were dead? Or why she used past tenses?

"Mom, do we have some dessert?" Chris hopefully asked.

"Yeah, there is still some chocolate cake in the fridge. Can you help me with it, honey?" she said.

"Okay, I'm going. We will be right back. You will love that cake, it is fantastic. I made it with my mom" he smiled and went to the kitchen to help his mom with plates.

The minute they left the room, Hailey felt the familiar cold breeze surrounding her. And then the shadow which appeared in her dreams since her grandmother died appeared in front of her. He was wearing a dark robe with the cloak as black as night. He was tall and powerful.

In that moment Hailey felt scared, helpless and broken all the happiness she felt a few minutes ago disappeared. She looked at him and all she could see were scars and tattoos all over his face. And then the shadow spoke with an icy voice that made her shake from coldness. "I finally found," he said.

She was just frozen she didn't know what to do, how to react but then he spoke again.

"I was waiting for this for such a long time," the shadow said. "Just give me your hand and I will help you, you will finally find the family you were looking for your whole life and a place where you really belong."

Eventually, she found her voice. "No! I will never go with you! Leave me alone! she shouted at him.

Piper heard her screaming, so she ran to the dining room. As she saw the shadow she froze. She saw what she hoped she would never see again during her life, the source of all evil.

"Hailey, run to the kitchen to Chris and tell him to orb you to magic school!" Piper shouted at her. Even she was scared, but the safety of her son and Hailey was more important.

But Hailey couldn't move, she couldn't even breathe.

"I will let you go for now, but I'm not giving up. You will be mine!" the source said and before Piper could do anything he disappeared in flames.

And that was the moment when Hailey remembered him. He was the one who killed her mom.

She may know who was the killer of her mother but the much darker secret was still waiting for her. A secret that has the power to destroy everything.

To Be Continued...

 **∞A/N: Sorry for not updating. Live is so hectic and dividing your time between friends, family, school and also hobbies is so difficult. And I'm not good in it. I suck at updating because you can't just sit down and write. I have to find time to live between all this craziness. To be a better writer you have to tap in what you fell in your everyday life and I'm trying and I'll try more.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. I have a lot in store for this story so please stick with me. It will get darker but without it, we wouldn't be able to see the light, would we?**

 **∞Thalia**


	3. Not So Sweet Dessert With Cherry

**_∞A/N: This chapter is a little longer than normally, I hope you will enjoy. I also hope that you don't mind that I created my own character. To be_** ** _honest, I didn't like when somebody created a new character in fanfictions, but I did it because I felt like she was something I need to add to charmed. A story of a young girl which is trying to find her place because I think that is the problem we all are dealing with at some point in or lives :)_**

Chris ran to the dining room even despite his mother's order to stay in the kitchen and he was shocked when he saw the broken vase. "Mom!? What is going on?" he asked her.

But it was written all over her face that she wasn't paying attention to him and when she finally notice him she said: "Chris, please go alarm aunt Paige and aunt Phoebe and tell them that there is an emergency and I need them right now."

He didn't even answer he just took a deep breath and then disappeared in blue orbs.

After a few seconds of a total silence filled with so many emotions, Piper went to check if is Hailey alright. She helped her to get on her feet again. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" but she was really getting worried because Hailey wouldn't answer her, she was probably in shock.

There were so many things going on in her mind right now, her emotions were out of control. She heard Piper's questions but she didn't know what to tell her. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry or just stop thinking even if it would be just for a second.

Hailey looked at Piper and she could tell that she was about to say something when three people appeared in familiar blue orbs.

"What's going on Piper? What happened here?" Paige pointed at the floor with shattered glass from the vase.

"I will explain it, but Chris honey could you go and stay at grampas for a while? And please don't argue with me I will call you soon, and take Hailey with you if anything happens orb."

Chris could tell that his mom was worried for some reason and he didn't want her to worry even more than she was already. So he as a right gentleman offered a hand to Hailey, so they could orb, but for his surprise, she didn't take it.

"I'm not going with you Chris, I can't. I want to stay here and help," Hailey spoke for the first time since the attack.

"No Hailey, you should go with Chris we will handle this it's not your problem to fix," Piper said.

"Let's go, Hailey," Chris told her again.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you Chris, no offense, but I'm either staying here and I will try to help you or I will go home and do something on my own. Because you are wrong, this is my problem to fix not yours," and this left them all speechless.

"Chris go now, we will handle it," Piper gave her son an encouraging smile.

"So that means I can stay?" Hailey boldly asked filled with hope, because this was her fight, the demon was after her not them.

"Yes, but you will listen to us and if he will come back you will run. Understood?" Piper said her rules.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, now let's get to the work," Piper said.

"Good job little one, you defeated my big sister, I admire you. She is a tough opponent," Paige whisper to Hailey and smirked at her.

As they walked toward the attic Piper explained to her sisters what happened. The fear was written all over their faces, but for some reason, Hailey wasn't afraid.

"What are we going to do about the source?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know Phoebe, but we have to destroy him if not for the sake of all innocent then for the sake of our family," the oldest sister said.

"What exactly happened? What did he say? Why didn't he try to kill you when you were alone?" Phoebe was asking tons of questions.

"I went to the kitchen with Chris to get dessert for us when I heard Hailey screaming. So I ran there and then he just disappeared," Piper said her side of a story.

"But why was he here when he didn't intent to kill you?"

"Because he was never here for you in a first place. It was me what he wanted. He said that he had waited for this for a long time but he let me go for this time, but he promised to come back for me. So I should probably go because you are not safe with me," Hailey said.

"No, you are not going anywhere, it's dangerous you would be an easy target all on your own. We will help you, protect you, don't worry," Piper tried to help the girl.

"She isn't afraid, Piper, she is angry and sad, so so sad," Phoebe used her empathy powers to feel Hailey's emotions.

But Hailey wasn't pleased with Phoebe and her powers, it made her feel vulnerable to have her emotions exposed.

"But why would the source of all evil wanted a teenage witch?" Paige was confused.

"He killed my mother 12 years ago and I would swear that he is the reason why my grandma died because ever since she died I'm having nightmares with him inside," she said her story while a single tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. So she would look strong, not weak and exposed.

The three sisters known as 0charmed ones didn't know what to say. This girl was through so much in such a short life but she wasn't even scared of that threat. They didn't know what to do or how to stop the source. They didn't even know why he wanted Hailey so badly. What was the reason? They were basically clueless and tired.

After few ours of trying to solve this riddle unsuccessfully, they decided to get some rest and continue next day. They knew that the time was important but they couldn't find with source if they were falling asleep.

Paige and Phoebe orbed back to their homes, Piper send a message to Wyatt to stay at grampas, and also to Chris to let him know they are fine.

But Hailey didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go back home to her drunk granddad because she would feel alone even despite his presence. And she didn't want that, what she want was to be a part of something anything, to find a place where she belonged.

"Hailey you can stay here, it would be safer I guess. If your family is okay with it. We have a free guest room so there won't be a problem. What do you say?" Piper really wished that she would agree because she didn't want to let her go in a case the source would come back for her. She couldn't let that innocent girl suffer more than she already did. She really liked her and was glad that Chris could choose friends so good as she was.

Hailey didn't know what to say. She didn't want to go home but neither she wanted to endanger Chris family. But the encouraging smile on which Piper was giving her, made her stay.

"This used to be Phoebe's old room, but we turned it to the guest room. I hope you have everything you need if anything happens I will be in the bedroom on the other end of a hall, so just let me know. Okay?" Piper told her.

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome. Good night Hailey," Piper wished her.

"Thanks, to you too."

That night Piper had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. But after few hours of lying and turning in bed, she finally felt asleep.

As clocks had stroke 3 a clock in the morning, Hailey woke up covered in sweat and her heart was beating as quickly as never before. She had another nightmare with the source in it, but this time the nightmare was different. Her grandma was there, talking to her and it was so good to be able to see and hear her even if it was just a dream. It made her feel more powerful. But more importantly, she told her something, something dark. It was something she didn't want to believe in, but deep down she knew that her grandma didn't lie to her. She knew the truth. She was a daughter of the source.

To Be Continued...

 _ **∞A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you like it, please leave me a comment, write me your thoughts on this.**_

 _ **∞Thalia**_


End file.
